


Give The People What They Want

by bennixalice



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel in the Bunker, Dream Kissing, Fantasy, Kissing, M/M, Talking, dean winchester dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 11:12:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13997061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bennixalice/pseuds/bennixalice
Summary: Dean and Castiel are having a deep and meaningful in one of the run-down cheap motels they are staying in at that moment. Dean is trying to figure out why Castiel is so willing to sacrifice himself for all the Winchester's.Or are they in that run-down dingy motel room?





	Give The People What They Want

Dean and Castiel found themselves in a dingy run-down cheap arse motel room, once again talking about about, well themselves. Dean was desperate to help his friend out; Castiel again was feeling useless and indispensable. This made Dean so mad, how does Castiel not see how important he is to the world, to the Winchester's... to him.

'Cass, we are all in this fight together. Please do not think you need to do this on your own to protect us.' Dean said to Castiel, with a concerned look on his freckled face. His eyes desperate to get through to his friend.

'How?' Castiel asked in a serious tone. 'How can you possibly help, Dean, you're not an angel, you, Sam and Mary, you are all I have now. You call me your brother, and I call you and Sam my brothers. I also consider Mary to be a mother figure to me. I have never had that.' Castiel's voice was quivering as he spoke to Dean.

Dean pondered this for a moment... but then it made him angry again. 'Castiel, we have been fighting long before you showed up to pull my arse from Hell. Sammy and I, we kept surviving, we kept fighting. You can't keep protecting us by going behind our backs. We work better together, Team Free Will, Cass, man.

Dean walked to Castiel and patted him on his powerful back. His hand lingered there for a moment and ran down his back until he let go. He felt a little embarrassed and ran his hand through his dirty hair.

'It's not that simple Dean. I wish it was.' Castiel replied to Dean. _Why doesn't he understand, the world needs him and Sam more than it needs me._

The defeated angel plonked himself down on the edge of the unmade bed and put his rough face into hands. Dean sat down close to him, their thighs almost touching, as he put his long arm around his friends tight shoulders. Castiel looked over at Dean, misery strewn across his stubble face. His blues eyes drooped in sadness.

Dean felt a desire to kiss this angel - to make him feel better.  _Where did that come from?_ he thought to himself, shaking his head. 

All of a sudden he saw the ocean blue eyes moving closer to his face and felt Castiel's cold breath against his face as he leaned in towards Dean's ear. Castiel whispered;

'It's okay, Dean.'

With that Dean took Castiel's face in his large hands and locked his swollen lips onto Castiel's cracked and perfect lips as they kissed vigorously; holding each other.

They crashed down on the musty old bed that made one hell of a loud banging noise.

 

 

.................................................................................................

 

Dean awoke suddenly in a sweat, as a huge Bang sounded through the bunker. He rose from his pillow, eyes wide in shock.

 _What the Hell?_ he said to himself wiping his clammy hand across his face.

'Hello Dean.' said a rough familiar voice from the other side of Dean's messy bedroom.

Dean looked around a saw Castiel standing there staring at him.

'Cass?' Dean asked, now awakening and becoming more aware of his surroundings. 'What are you doing in my room? He asked in a frustrated tone.

 

'I'm just giving the people what they want, Dean.' Castiel taunted him with a crocked smirk that he always seemed to pull when he was teasing Dean.  
  


Dean went to get out of the bed, but realised how hard he was. Not only as it is morning, but also because of the dream. He decided to stay hidden under the cover of his sheets.  
  


Castiel looked at Dean with a small smile that lifted on the side of the pretty face. Castiel of course knew why Dean stayed under the sheets. He could feel it. That is why he put the dream in Dean's head.  
  


'Sam is coming to tell you breakfast is ready.' Castiel waited in the room, as within a matter of seconds Sam was pounding on Dean's bedroom door.  
  


'Breakfast is ready Dean, pancakes and bacon. Coffee's hot. Oh and I found a new case. Also, Cass isn't in his room. If you see him on your travels, we may need him for this one.' Sam then turned and walked off, his heavy footed steps could be heard going up the hallway.  
  


Castiel turned and look straight into Dean's green eyes. 'One day, Dean. You will be okay with it... and I will be here when you are.'

 

With that, Castiel left Dean's room, in fact he left Dean all flustered, sweaty and wondering what he was going to do next.

 

**Author's Note:**

> At the moment I only intended this to be a one-shot. But this is in old work that I have re-done and I really like it. So I might come back to it if you all do too?


End file.
